


boys

by cactusrach (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Trans, Gender Dysphoria, Other, Transboy!keiji, awkward kinks, hes so cute, owl lovin, this is so gay, transgender charachters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cactusrach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi Keiji is 23, studying fine art at one of the most distinguished colleges in Tokyo. This college also has a great volleyball team - Keiji thinks he should check that out.</p><p>Bokuto Koutarou is 24, is studying business at said college on a volleyball scholarship. Koutarou knows he's seen that face somewhere.</p><p>Old lighters will spark with the smallest amount of fluid in the bottom. Koutarou wants to use the last drop to start a wildfire. Keiji reminds him of water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. f a m i l i a r

     Keiji sighed, poking a think needle into his thigh and routinely injecting the hormones. He had only been put on Testosterone about six months previous, but he was already sick of the needles. Was he seriously going to have to do this for the rest of his life? He winced a bit as he pulled the metal out of his flesh and rubbed where the bruise would more than likely form, placing his syringe back in the box and the box back in his bedside drawer. He had decided to wait until he was getting used to regular hormones before even thinking about sex hormones; his doctor said that should be fine. Keiji would even be able to take that orally which he was excited about, he hated needles while pills were no bother.

    He looked at himself in his apartment's full length mirror; he had always had a thin frame - lanky arms and legs - but now his hair was cut short. It curled around the sides of his face, framing him in dark waves to go with his eyes. He lost almost every bit of his bust, but continued wearing a binder simply for comfort and normality. Keiji glanced at the clock. 8:30. He sighed and pulled on a clean shirt before leaving for his classes. He decided to leave an hour before usual, since he'd noticed a flyer for volleyball tryouts. Keiji knew the season was going to start soon, he had the date memorized, volleyball was his passion and although he had come to study art something about the sport wouldn't leave his mind. 

    Locking his front door, Keiji turned down the street that he'd been walking for a year now to get to his school.Today, however, he took a turn to a gymnasium to get smacked in the face with pleasant nostalgia. He looked around for a bit at the lack of people in the room before turning to an older man who appeared to be a coach.  

    "Excuse me, aren't the volleyball tryouts today?" he asked awkwardly and the man greeted him with a warm smile.

    "That is today," he boomed, "I'm gonna get you someone on the team to pair you with and I'll be back."

     Keiji smiled and nodded as the man left, only to return later with a man who seemed to be the same age as Keiji. The closer they got the more horrified Keiji became until he was certain he recognized the man in the jersey, how could he not. The golden eyes that searched his erratically were the ones he looked into in the most intimate parts of his life - winning their first big game, losing his ( _her_  at the time) virginity, his first  _prom,_ graduation, and every panic attack in between. Bokuto Koutarou. Thank god his ex lover didn't appear to recognize him.

    "I'm Bokuto," he greeted happily.  _I know,_ Keiji thought, "You're here for tryouts?"

    "Akaashi. Yes, I am - its nice to meet you." This name seemed to affect Koutarou, and he cocked his head to the side cutely.

    "Akaashi.." he repeated questioningly. "You don't happen to know anyone by the name Akaashi Kumiko do you?"

    Keiji froze on the spot. Kumiko. He hadn't heard that name in whet felt like forever - though in reality it had only been about nine months. He had a tiny panic attack, not sure what to say before deciding to just shake his head 'no' to which Koutarou nodded sadly. He said that Kumiko was an old friend that he hadn't seen in a long time.

    "I haven't been able to find her on social media, it's like she just disappeared from the face of the earth." He noted, helping keiji set up a net.

    "Have you tried calling her?" Keiji asked in a subtly vindictive tone. He was actually rather mad that Koutarou never talked to him after graduation, when he still had a year left of high school to complete.

    "It just kept sending back something about me having an invalid number, I just guessed she changed it and quit after a few months."

    Oh yeah. He forgot about having to change his number when he switched carriers. 

    The men talked about everything for the whole hour, going through every drill and position the sport had before they quit. They were sweaty and their forearms were burning from catching receives at full force. 

    "Well Akaashi, we'll get back you sometime within the week. Whether you make the team or not I'd like you see you again." He muttered, trying to be smooth and Keiji chuckled, offering his phone number because he knew where this was going. 

    "I have two hour long classes today," he offered, "I should be done by noon if you wanna do lunch or whatever. I know this cute little coffee shop down by the  music building."

    "Yeah Mondays are actually my off days for classes so I could meet you there. Twelve o'clock sound good?"

    "Sounds like a date." Keiji joked and then cringed at his own joke. He gathered his things and left the gymnasium not caring that he was sweating and it was the middle of August and he probably smelled along the lines of  _putrid_. He sat at the back of the classroom anyway. He slipped into the room ten seconds late, praying to God no one heard noticed. No one did. Prayers are answered. 


	2. l i a r

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want this to go faster than it is

Keiji yawned as he pulled his bag off the floor. Classes usually ended this way, with him having to wain five (plus) minutes to leave after everyone else. It was noon. Keiji smiled a bit on the inside but felt his stomach churn at the realization of who this was. Koutarou was someone he knew better than he knew himself. This man was everything to him but he couldn't find it in him to be honest. It would be easier to tell the truth, but Keiji wasn't sure he was ready for that. He didn't want Koutarou to hate him; they had just begun starting over. 

 

He knew the cafe Koutarou was talking about, it was called 'Cafe 304' and it was just behind campus. It would take him only one minute to talk to it, so he decided to call the number filed under "Koutarou." 

 

"Hello?" Keiji heard a groggy voice on the line and he had a miniature anxiety attack praying that he didn't wake the pretty owl-man.

"H-hey, this is Akaashi. Did i wake you up?"

"Nah," Koutarou chuckled into the receiver, "just resting my eyes." 

"I'm so sorry," God, Keiji hated himself right about then, "I was just calling to see what time you wanted to meet. B-but we can totally raincheck if you want." He rushed. 

"No, no its cool man I was just dickin around. I totally still wanna meet. We still good for 12:30, bro?" He chuckled and Keiji felt calm. 

"Yeah, 12:30's good man, I'm gonna head down there."

"Alright bro, I'll see you in about ten." 

Koutarou hung up. Keiji was relieved. He 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Bro" means "I love you" in fuckboy.
> 
> maybe "bro" will be our "always."

**Author's Note:**

> i am not transgender so all of the treatments are research based (I got the idea of this story from a friend of mine who is a transboy but he is not going through treatments yet) if anyone has any information or if any of mine is wrong i would appreciate hearing it dearly!!


End file.
